Warina
Warina is the daughter of Ares About Her Age:15 war years Godly Parents: Ares Aphrodite Bffs Vector Question and Katherine Arrows Fave class Beast-olgy Pet'''I have a beagle named Zella. But don't worry, I will get more hunting dogs. '''Pet Peeve When the girl try to get me a major makeover. I hate girly stuff!,EW! Fave color'Red.....yeah red. '''Fave food '''Nachos with cheese! Personally Warina is a tomboy, and she is not really friends with the Girls. But she does have a friend that is a girl.If any girl try's to get her a makeover, she will run for her life! So she and her mother have ''Nothing in commen. Her mom is a girly-girl, Warina is not. She and her dad have more in commen. It is not like she hates her mother. She likes both of her parents. She just does not like them when her mom, and her dad are "overprotective" in her. Not so much her mom, but her dad does not like her dating at a young age. We'll he thinks it is a young age. Warina and her dad do get along, but Warina does not like how he thinks she is too young to date. She always says Dad dating is a good thing. Mom always says love is the best thing in the whole wide world. Warina never has cried in her life, but maybe if she cries, it will convene her dad to date. But she does not know what to cry about. Warina will do anything '' to keep her love Patrick she does not know how to do it though. We'll she will just have to find some way to do it. Warina does not really like school, no not at all. Every time she talk to her friends, The teacher says to '''PAY ATTENION'Warina is a nice girl, but she does get trouble in school most of the times. Like the teacher might let her stay in for recess. She is so mad at the teacher, she wants to have a'''War with her. Well that is just Warina, does not really like school. Warina is a nice girl, she does not like putting people into a war. She only does it when she feels like people are being mean to her. So she is nice. But Warina tries not to do it. Sometimes she carries a pistol around her, so if someone tries to be mean to her, she will start a war. Also Warina does not care one bit if she gets hurt. So if she bleeds, and bleeds, and bleeds, she will not go to the school nurse. Mostly Gila Finns makes her go,to the nurse. Warina does not want to at all she thinks Gila is Overprotective just like her dad is to her. So Warina does to care if she bleeds. What she looks like Warina has curly red hair, tied in two pony tails, and she wears camo pants. Also she wears a pink sleeveless shirt, with two red Arrows on them. She wears Red Cross earrings, and has red eyes. She also carries a pistol with her, and time somebody, or somthing gets her mad, she will start a war! Quotes "You are not getting me a makeover no matter how many times you nag me!" "You are getting me mad, so let's do WAR!" "I love you! My mom must of have put a curse on me. Oh, and my dad looks like he is starting a war!" "Dad,,you know that is not true...... That is just a old tale! "Now you got me in the dog house! Great! "Ready, set, shout! Aaaaaahhh!! "Go! You will get hurt!" "Vector enough with the questions! We need to,get moving!'" "''Oh tomato sauce!!! "Oh my war!!! For the one zillionth time no makeovers for me! "I had NEVER cried in my life before! You think I could,do it? Romance Her love is Patrick she had known him since she was six war years. Now she is 15 war years. When she was 12 war years, she used to have a crush on Vector Question But now they are just friends.